Logia Love
by Chakolit Chip
Summary: Some Devil Fruits are related. When 2 Logia users encounter one another for the first time their Devil Fruits attract to each other. Smoker and Ace just can't resist the call of their powers. SmoAce PWP Lemon Oneshot Yaoi


Just needed to write some SmoAce smut as I haven't gotten to it in my other fic and it is still a ways off. Also I love the idea of Smoker and Ace being attracted to each other first by their logia. I like the idea of their logia interacting during sex as well so here it is.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS ODASENSEI DOES. I just borrowed Smoker and Ace for a little fun~

- here be a line -

Smoker knows that there is something _t__here_ before he even walks through the doorway of the restaurant. He can feel the other logia, the sister to his own, _callingwantingc__losercloser__,_ trying to pull him in. As he walks closer the pull gets stronger and sinks its claws into him. He starts to unintentionally give off slight wisps of smoke.

As he steps near to the doorway he can feel the other person jolt awake. _Awake? Why were __they sleeping?_ The rational part of his mind says. The other part tells the rational part to fuck off.

He _knows_ when he sees that big tattoo that today is going to going to be the Worst. Fucking. Day. Ever.

He later realizes how true that prediction is.

He also later realizes that it was probably his close proximity which woke the god damn pirate from his narcoleptic fit.

That proximity is the thing that makes him _g__lad_ that god damn S_traw hat_barrels into him, giving him an excuse to tear himself away from _Whitebeard's_ fucking _Second Division Commander_ and give chase.

Unfortunately so does the Whitebeard pirate.

It just so happens that the god damned pirate that he has been chasing since fucking Loguetown is the _younger b__rother_ of the one person, the _o__ne __and only p__erson_ and a _p__irate_ none the less, who Smoker is eternally drawn to no thanks to his logia. It is like a moth to a flame- no pun intended.

_Wonderful..._

He has almost grabbed Straw hat when a burst of fire cuts him off. He violently recoils and reprimands himself for not noticing, the _one t__hing_ that he can sense sharper than anything else on this island, sneaking up on him from the side.

Then he hears that voice thick with the sounds of flames.

"You may be smoke but I'm fire," he vaguely hears the Straw hat boy yelling as he gets his body under control so he can battle the man in front of him.

They clash and Smoker thinks he hears a gasp come from the flames but brushes it off as nothing.

After a few clashes Smoker decides enough is enough and turns into his full smoke form, wanting to finish the fight and get away from this god damn pirate as soon as possible. Portgas followed suit and they are soon up in the air writhing and twisting, trying to gain the upper hand.

He can feel the fire mingling with his smoke, inside and outside, moving, flickering, and twisting. He has lost some of his control over his smoke which, rather than attacking, seems to be playing with the fire. Smoker growls before a wave of unexpected pleasure rather than the pain he expects washes over him. He recoils only to attack more fiercely.

They fight for a while longer, each attack meant to harm but somehow becoming more teasing, and they are slowly becoming more and more intertwined. It's not long before both realize it is hopeless as they are completely evenly matched. Despite this it takes them a few minutes to completely separate, it has become harder and harder over the past few minutes to detach themselves and reform.

Smoker knows that it is in his best interest, for more than one reason, to collect his crew and regroup so they can follow Straw hat and presumably the god damn Whitebeard brat pirate.

The god damn pirate brat just grins and waves before jumping on to the roof of a building and running off.

- line -

The only warning he has to the pirates approach is a slight scent of ash that he seems to carry (not that Smoker pays attention to these sorts of things). He comes in through the open porthole, a blaze of fire with no fuel, and lands in the centre of the room. He has solidified but there are still small flames coming off of him. Smoker can feel his smoke wanting to answer those flames and a few wisps float off his body before he reigns them in.

He knows he should attack the god damn brat but his jutte is across the room behind the fire-user and they are too evenly matched for him to win without using it. Plus they are in a wooden room on a wooden boat and the brat uses _f__ire_. Not a good idea.

He stands up in case the brat attacks and pulls out a couple cigars. They are lit as soon as he sticks them in his mouth and he looks at the boy who is grinning cheekily at him across the room.

"Whaddya want brat? I told you before, I may be after that god damn brother of yours but I can't just let you go. You're still a god damn pirate. If it's a fight you're looking for let's take it outside. I don't want my ship on fire."

"I'm doing a test," is all he says. He shoots a jet of fire directly at Smoker who instinctively dampens it. His grin, already impossibly wide, grows and there is a bark of laughter as he flies out the window, Smoker right on his heels.

They play this game of elemental tag for a little while longer as Ace leads Smoker away from the ship and populated areas to a nearby forest. It rained the night before, so everything is nice and damp. Not likely to catch easily.

As soon as they are over top of a significantly large enough clearing, Ace drops out of fire form and lands on the wet grass. Smoker drops down opposite him and they start to circle each other, calculating what they can recall from the last battle.

It's the brat who reacts first, but not in a way that Smoker expects. The tendrils of fire that had been slowly lapping at the boy's body have become bigger and Smoker doesn't notice until they suddenly reach for him. He dodges only to notice that wisps of un-commanded smoke have risen off his body to reach out to the flames. He stands there not sure how to react as the pirate isn't attacking and his smoke seems to want to ignore him and go play with the fire.

"There is no smoke without fire," Portgas says, "Read that in some book once.'Cept in that book it was supposed to be a metaphor." Smoker, if possible, glares harder at the fire entwined smoke that is leaking off of him.

He has let his guard down and he mentally curses when he notices that the brat has gotten right up behind him. He can feel the fiery touch of the pirate's hand as he turns into smoke instantly and a shiver goes down his spine.

"You feel it, too." He says and it's not a question. Smoker knows what he's talking about. The pull of the other logia.

He doesn't have time to react as he is surrounded by a blaze of fire. He goes to smoke and they are swirling, twisting, intertwined in a more intimate way than most humans can.

Smoker is not sure where or how he lost his clothes, but he is not thinking of that now. They probably rematerialized in the cloud of smoke and fire that the logia users have become and dropped to the ground having nothing to hold them up.

They have both partly solidified back in the clearing, mouths on each other and hands roaming. Smoker can vaguely feel the others emotions and pleasure through the smoke and fire still connected together. A hand circles around his cock which is hot enough to burn a normal person. A shiver runs through his body. _'__If h__is hand feels that good imagine how good his mouth __must __feel__,'_ says a little voice inside his head.

'_That's a good idea__,'_ he dumbly thinks.

Another voice that sounds suspiciously like Hina is screaming at him that this is _f__raternization_ and he is gonna end up in _Impel Down_.

He quickly quiets that voice in favour of paying attention to the boy who is now licking paths of fire down his neck.

It stings as the burns instantly heal but not enough to actually hurt. Just enough to quicken his pulse like it does in the midst of battle.

Fuck. It's turning him on like he wouldn't believe.

He runs ghostly fingers over the sides of the fire logia; letting small wisps of smoke draw out the others flames. It must feel good because he feels a shiver go through the boy's body before he pounces on Smoker.

They are both knocked to the ground with Portgas sitting astride Smoker's thighs. He shifts his legs to get him in a more comfortable place which rocks the other's dick into his own.

"Hnnnngg," A low moan spills out of the brat's throat and he rocks into Smoker again, this time deliberately. Smoker growls at the pleasure which makes a cheeky grin appear on Portgas' face. Ace smoothes a fiery hand down Smokers chest, trailing down to their erections. Extinguishing the hand, he places the other on Smoker's abs to steady himself as he grasps both of them and starts to slowly pump.

Smoker groans at the agonizingly drawn-out pace. He can see a little spot of pink at the corner of Ace's mouth where he is sticking out his tongue slightly with concentration. He grips Portgas' leg, silently urging him to go faster.

Ace just gives him a look. Smoker decides it is time to take the upper hand.

He flips the both of them over, pushing Portgas into the ground roughly and causing little flares to roll off his skin. The other moans at the rough treatment, squeezing their erections slightly where he still has them in his hand.

The feeling of another cock being rubbed and pressed up against his own is foreign but feels really, really good.

Smoker is now thrusting his hips down, grinding into the other man. Ace's hand has come up and is clawing at Smoker's back. He is also gasping, trying to regain his breath in order to speak more than garbled moans.

It takes him a few minutes but he finally pulls himself together enough to speak.

"Unnh. Fuck. Ah-ahhhh.. s-stop.. W-wanna.. wanna taste," Ace pushes slightly on Smoker's chest who lets them both up. He almost whines when the boy pulls away but that feeling is quickly replaced when a mouth made of fire encircles the head of his dick.

He almost cums when Portgas starts to suck lightly, running his teeth down the underside as he bobs his head. Gritting his teeth, Smoker manages to get himself back under control as he buries a hand in thick dark hair and tugs sharply.

Ace moans, his mouth still around Smoker's cock and creating small vibrations that make Smoker feel like he is going insane. He pulls harder to bring the boy back up to his level because he is not going to last much longer.

Especially with Ace looking like he is.

"Suck," Smoker holds out two fingers to the already damp lips. Portgas raises a cheeky brow before engulfing the digits, swirling his tongue around to get them wet. They both know the drill having spent months at a time on a ship in cramped quarters. Everyone hears it at least once.

When he deems his fingers moist enough he pulls them out and pushes Ace back against the grass. The boy has obviously done this before as he spreads his legs and lifts his ass slightly.

Smoker slides a finger into Ace and starts to move it around searching. He knows he has found it when the fire user under him arches back and gasps.

"Ahh! Nuugh!"

Smoker grabs the others erection and starts to pump it as he slips in another finger. He scissors the 2 digits stretching the tight hole. He searches for the spot again and can feel Ace's cock jump as he finds it.

"S-stop or I'm gonna jizz!" Ace scoots backward slightly, his face is flushed and he's panting. There is steam rising from the grass from the water evaporating underneath him. He stretches him a couple more times before pulling out his fingers.

He hoists Ace back upright so he is sitting on his lap.

"You sure?" Smoker asks. Portgas just nods.

He slowly pushes past the ring of muscle into Ace before thrusting in the rest. When he is deeply seated inside he stops to let Ace adjust to the intrusion. He grimaces from the pain of being filled and flames come flaring off his back.

"Uuuh. Move already!"

Smoker lifts him up before slamming him back down on his dick. Ace's head goes back and he just about screams.

The smoke and fire are mixing again, giving odd sensations to each. They can feel the pleasure of the other faintly like an echo to their own.

Smoker continues to thrust into Portgas, drawing out moans and gasps from both parties. He nips and sucks a trail along Ace's neck. Ace's fingers are leaving scratches and burns on his shoulders but at the moment he could care less.

When he gives a particularly rough thrust Ace moans loudly before growling.

"Oh so ya like it rough," Smoker rumbles into his ear. He nips along the side of his neck before biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

This time Ace actually cries out and tightens momentarily around Smokers cock.

He bites again, leaving another mark beside the first, before reaching down to fist Ace's erection. Ace's mouth moves for a second as he tries to find words.

"I'm gonna-gonn-"

"Cum. Now." is all Smoker says. Practically on cue, Ace is cumming hard across their stomachs with a scream. Fire flares across his back and arms, lighting up the clearing.

He clenches around Smoker who doesn't last much longer within the tight heat. He spills into Ace with a grunt and a moan. Smoke and fire swirl together around them as if to hide this misconduct from the rest of the world.

The boy in his arms has gone slightly limp. His forehead is pressed against Smokers shoulder and he is panting, his breath hot against Smokers skin.

Smoker lets himself slowly fall back onto the grass carrying Ace with him. He is also panting but not as hard.

He pulls himself out of Ace who gives a soft moan.

They don't currently have the best control over their bodies and are both giving off bits of their individual logia. The wisps of smoke and fire twist together, creating lazy patterns around them.

Smoker really wishes he knew where his coat was. He could really go for a cigar or two right now. However, both of their clothes have been thrown somewhere and fuck it, he doesn't really feel like getting up.

"Uhhhn," Ace shifts slightly and Smoker can feel something warm and wet trickle onto this thigh. "You left a lot in me. Ya don't do this very often do you?"

Smoker turns his head slightly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. While his experience isn't lacking he rarely goes after anyone. It's partly because he is very busy.

And he has never found sex that great either, which is why he has never been all that interested.

This time was mind blowing. Now he knew what everyone was talking about.

Not that he would ever tell the pirate lying on his chest that.

Then he notices that the brat's narcolepsy has kicked in. He would normally try and arrest the brat but his jutte was left on the ship along with other things like seastone cuffs that he would have to use if he wanted to subdue Portgas. Plus, he knows that the boy will wake soon as he usually only sleeps for a few minutes at a time according to the folder of information on Fire Fist Ace lying open on his desk.

The information seems to be correct this time as Ace wakes with an "Uugh," soon after.

"Move your ass, brat. We have to find our clothes still and the sun is starting to go down."

Ace just turns a lazy grin in his direction and then plants a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

"It's okay," he says before nuzzling Smoker's neck. Smoker tries to look annoyed but it requires too much effort so he gives up. It's not like they'll get cold with all the heat Portgas gives off.

"You know my crew is going to wonder where I am."

"They can wait."

- And another line -

Smoker doesn't return to the ship till late at night. He knows that they didn't look for him as they trust his judgement but they left more lamps on than usual, and when he makes it onto the deck he can see Tashigi asleep sitting against the mast. He notices that someone has covered her with a blanket.

He walks over to her and to rouse her as her bed is no doubt more comfortable than the mast.

"Hmmm..." she says sleepily before waking up fully. "Ah! Captain Smoker! Sir!" She tries to get up to salute him but he doesn't let her.

"At ease. We are both now off duty and it is late. You should get to bed." She stops and nods before picking up the blanket and walking in the direction of her quarters.

"Ah. Captain. One thing."

He turns, a questioning look on his face. "What about Fire Fist, sir?"

He knows that he pales at the question as she gives him a knowing look.

"I thought so. You don't want to admit you lost. Don't worry, I won't tell," she says before continuing below deck. Smoker just stands there stunned for a minute. She thinks...? Never mind. He sighs and turns towards his own room.

It is probably better that she doesn't know anyway.

...

He should probably store some seastone cuffs in his room. For next time the brat shows up.

Because he knows that there will be a next time.

Portgas D. Ace is one of those types of people. He will make it back to Smoker's ship and into his bed at some point.

Smoker better be prepared for when that happens.


End file.
